Come On (A john Cena and Cm Punk Love Story)
by Brandi Scott
Summary: Patricia "Trish" Myers and Alexis Moore are the newest Wwe divas. They're both twenty and are single. They end up falling for the two biggest superstars there. CM Punk and John Cena
1. Patricia Myers

Name: Patricia Myers  
Age: 19  
Nicknames: Trish  
Face/Heel: Face  
Likes:Justin Bieber, Shopping,  
Dislikes: Punks and emos  
Friends: All Faces  
Enemies: All Heels, Alexis, Cm Punk  
Crush: John Cena  
Personality: Slut, preppy, gets everything she wants


	2. Alexis Moore

Name: Alexis Moore  
Age: 20  
Nicknames: Pepsi-Cola or Pepsi, Shady, Lexi  
Face/Heel: Heel  
Likes: Screamo, Heavy Metal, The Outsiders, Wrestling  
Dislikes: Sluts, Homophobes, Shopping, Justin Bieber  
Friends/Allies: Beth Pheniox, Natalya, Tamina, Eve Torres, Cody Rhodes, Damien Sandow, Kaitlyn  
Enemies: CM Punk, John Cena, Patricia, Kelly Kelly, Aj Lee  
Crush: No One  
Personality: Punk, Cocky, Speaks mind


	3. John Cena

Name: Jonathan Cena  
Nicknames: John or Superman  
Age: 36  
Face/Heel: Face  
Likes: Blondes, Skinny Girls, Wrestling  
Dislikes: Punks, Emos, arrogant people  
Friends/Allies: All faces  
Enemies: All Heels, Cm Punk  
Personality: Face of the businesses, Tries to please everyone, Superman  
Crush: Alexis Moore


	4. Cm Punk

Name: Phillip Brooks  
Age: 35  
Nicknames: Cm Punk or just Punk  
Face/Heel: Face  
Likes: Punks, Pipe bombs  
Dislikes: Sluts or whores, Judgmental people  
Friends/Allies: Colt Cabana, Daniel Bryan  
Enemies: John Cena, Most Heels and Faces, Patricia Myers  
Personality: Rebel, Defiant, Speaks his mind, Arrogant


	5. John Cena's POV

Vince calls me down to his office at exactly 8:00 PM. I wasn't nervous. Vince doesn't yell at me. I'm awesome. I'm about to knock on his office door when I hear yelling. Female yelling. I try to listen and try to figure out who it was but i couldn't. That's when the door open suddenly and I almost fell. I look up to see girl with black hair wearing this. I don't know why but my stomach got all knotty. I hate emo's. Why's this happening to me? I snap out of my thought from Vince yelling my name. "Uh, Yeah sir?" I ask stupidly getting a "Wow, You're stupid" look from the girl. I noticed there was another girl sitting in the room too. She seemed like a prep. She was kinda cute.

I sit in the middle chair as the black haired girl was yelling at Vince. "I don't wanna share a room with that slut!" She yells pointing to the prep. "Um excuse Bitch" She says standing up. I kind wanted to see a fight Ya know? It didn't happen though. "Listen here Patricia," The black haired girl says to this so called Patricia, "I don't wanna walk into MY room to see a different guy in your bed every night. And tonight it's probably gonna be him isn't it?" She says pointing to me. I was kinda surprised. And confused. I didn't wanna be apart of this. I like blondes but i wouldn't do anything with her tonight. and I liked the black haired girl. "Wouldn't you?" She shouts. "John Cena. The fuckin' wonder boy! You'd do anything to get to the top, wouldn't you Patricia? Just like him!" She continued to yell. Never moving her finger way from me.

"Relax Alexis" Vince says calming her down a bit. " I want John to take you to Cm Punk's locker room. You two can switch rooms." He says making me look up quickly. "You and Patricia can share a room" He says looking at me. I'm starting to wonder why he called me in here. "Oh by the way, John" He says practically reading my mind, "I called you in here to show these two around. But Punk can show Alexis around." He says cringing at Punk's name. "Okay" I say quickly. "If you have any trouble just come to my office" Vince says before practically shoving us out and shutting the door.

"Hi, I'm John." I say trying to break the awkward silence. Let me tell you this, It didn't... Alexis just glared t me and Patricia looked like she didn't know what to do. I roll my eyes before walking way. They followed after Patricia sighed and pulled Alexis along. We FINALLY get to Punk's room and they're back to not talking or getting close to each other. I open the door to have Punk glare at me.


	6. Cm Punk's Pov

I was sitting on the metal storage box when the ultimate ass wipe comes into my locker room . MY LOCKER ROOM! "They make this thing called knocking" I say noticing a blonde and black haired girl. "And what the fuck do you want?" I snap at him. "Well, This is Alexis," he says pointing the the black haired girl who just nods once, "And this is Patricia." He says pointing the blonde this time, who smiles and waves. "Okay" I say "Why do I care?" I ask making him push the black hai- Alexis towards me. "Meet your new room mate." He says smiling. "You're shitting me right?" I ask in disbelief. She moves her hair back with her hand. Something I've noticed she's been doing a lot. "Nope" He says before pulling the blonde out of the room and shutting the door before I could say anything.

"So, Patricia right?" I ask awkwardly. I don't like this girl. She could be competition to me. "Uh Alexis" She says. Shit... I didn't know I got the name wrong. "Oh sorry. " I say trying to avoid her eyes. Thankfully at that time my phone beeped. I check it to see it was from Vince.

_**Vince- Is she there?  
Punk- Yep  
Vince- Good. I'm sending over some wrestling attires she can choose from. When she picks one just send the rest down.  
Punk- Okay**_

After that whole thing went own I look up to see her on her phone, smiling. "Um, Vince is sending attires up for you to choose from." I say making her look up. She frowns but says okay. Like ten seconds after she said that someone knocked. I open it to see Lily, our tailor, standing there with stuff in her hand. "Hey Lily" I say smiling. She was a nice old lady. "Hello Phillip" She says as take the outfits from her. "How've you been? " I ask making her smile. "Wonderful! and you?" She says making me smile this time. "Awesome" I say. She's like my grandmother. "That's good. I have to go. Vince gave me a busy day." She says kissing me on the cheek. "If he's pushing you too hard i can talk to him for you" I say cracking my knuckles. She smiles and rolls her eyes. "Bye Phil" She says before walking away. I shut the door smiling to be greeted with a to close lexis. She quickly grabs the clothes and sits them out on the bed neatly.

After about 20 minutes of trying things on she finally chose this. I gently set the other outfits to the side. I'd get them later. I look at the clock. 9:23. I'm usually texting Colt right now. I could've done that when she was changing...


	7. Alexis's POV

sucks.I thought on the first day I could chill with cool people but nope. I get Fuckin' Wonder boy and Mr. I'm to cool to listen to my boss. I just hope tomorrow isn't gonna be busy. Speaking of tomorrow what time is it? 9:26. When re we leaving? I look up to see Punk, or Phillip, or whatever people call him around here, putting on his shoes. Hopefully he his in mind what i do. Shit i don't have a ride. I'm not asking him or Wonder boy. He's probably taking that slut home anyway. Punk must of read my mind before the next thing I know, I'm in his car. It's okay. But not like we had at home. Come to think of it. None of this stuff is like home. I like home. I love the country. I love my farm. I'm gonna miss that most of all.

About twenty minutes of sitting in the car I felt like Punk was looking t me. It must of been my imagination because when I looked up, his eyes were on the rod. Not long after that Punk pulled into a parking lot that had a lot of cars in it already. So obviously we had to walk a little. We didn't talk the whole time but it wasn't an awkward silence it felt we got to the hotel and Punk signed in, I seen a lot of the wrestlers and Punk had to introduce me. I didn't say anything just shook hands.

We got to the room and when we got in, Punk throw his keys onto the table and went into the bathroom. I didn't know how long he'd take so I changed into my PJs and got into the one big bed... Well this is gonna be weird. I cover up and take the robe off. And before you call me a slut i'm not. I always sleep in my underwear. And that's why i have the robe. I just hope he doesn't pull the blanket off.

About 5 minutes later he walks out of the bathroom with just sweatpants on. And hopefully boxers. He shuts the light of and tries to avoid making noise. He gets into bed and faces away from me. Thank god. I really don't like him. He seems like a wanna be punk. Just sayin. Well, Not long after that I fell asleep.


	8. Patricia's POV

I don't know why she has to be such a bitch. She's hated me since middle school. It isn't my fault she's an emo bitch. I'm so happy I get to room with John tho. And it ain't any of her business who i sleep with. She's just lucky she got to room with someone as punk as her. It's disgusting actually. I'm just so happy I room with John. We could be the power couple. Bigger than Edge and Lita. Any way. John was texting on his phone and then someone knocked. He opened it to reveal a old lady. He took something paid her and shut the door.

He handed me some outfits and pointed to the bathroom. I'm kinda under the impression that he likes Alexis more then me. I don't see why. I'm fuckin adorable. I go bathroom and look at the clothes. It was wrestling attires. After trying bunch on, I finally chose this one. I look at my phone and notice how late it is. 9:37. I hurry up and put the clothes back in the bag and leave the bathroom. John's sitting on his bed with his phone. I don't have a ride. "Um, could you drive me hotel?" I ask making him look up. "Sure" he says, "are you done?" He sags getting up. "Yeah." I say grabbing my bag. "Okay" He says opening th door.

The Car Ride there was silent but when we got to the hotel room we wouldn't stop talking. After about twenty minutes of talking and laughing, I decided to get changed. "I'll be back" I say before grabbing my pajamas and going to the bathroom. I quickly get changed and leave the bathroom to see John slipping on sweatpants. "Hi" I say making him jump. "Hey" he says blushing. "Um there's only one bed." I say pushing a piece of my hair behind my ear. I mean I wasn't embarrassed if anything I wanted this. But I have to play it off. "Well, you can use it. I'll sleep on the floor" John says scratching his head. "No it's fine. I couldn't do that to you." I say trying to get him to understand what i'm doing. "Well, we should share it" He says shyly. I don't know if he was embarrassed by that idea or wanted me to say no. But i said okay anyway. I got into bed and John did too as soon as he turned on the tv. He was really cute tho. We continued tralking for a little then one of us must of fell sleep cuz 10 minutes later we were both knocked out.


	9. Punk's Pov

I wake up to feel someone cuddling me. I didn't know who it was at first so I flipped back and fell of the bed. I realized it was Alexis and she was now awake. The covers fell off her revealing her in her bra and underwear. I didn't know she was wearing that. I couldn't stare and she realized it too and covered her self up quickly before getting up and going to the bathroom. I quickly check my phone and see I go to got a message from Colt. I text him until Alexis gets out. She was wearing this ( y ) It was a cool outfit. She was gonna say something, probably about this morning, but her phone rang. She picks it up after looking at the caller I.D. "Hey baby" She says smiling, making me frown. I don't know why I did. I don't like her. "What's up?" She says sitting on the recliner sideways. She laughs well more like giggles. Something I never thought I'd hear her do. "Oh my god fo'real!?" She says sitting up in the chair. And right now I really wish I knew what was going on. She laughs again before saying "he's such a Fag" in a mocking voice. I heard laughter competing from the other line and then talking. "No but we can probably chill at 3:00" She says. "Ohkay love you bye" She says before pressing end.


End file.
